Crazy 6 scripts
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: Why is this in the PoM? Because they were originally OC'S. But I change a few things about them.
1. Apples

Scene starts with Ninja eating an apple in the kitchen

Herb: hmm... *gets out clipboard and starts writing down notes* Likes apples... *pauses* But how is that possible? She's a penguin! Yet again, her mother liked apples... *frowns* But still, she's a penguin! *groans out in frustration*

*Theme song*  
Who's crazy? Who's crazy?

It's the crazy 6! It's the crazy 6!

Ninja! (Crazy 6)

Nami! (Crazy 6)

Herb! (crazy 6)

Nick! (crazy 6)

Tux! (Crazy 6)

And Krystal!

They are the crazy 6!

T.h.e. C.R.A.Z.Y 6!

Scene switches to Herb's room

Herb: *goes into his closet* Alright, theory testing time! (He installed a lab in his closet. Clever. XD) *puts an apple on a table* Phase two... *takes out a tube with blue sparkling liquid* *puts liquid in a needle* *then puts on science goggles* *pokes needle in the apple*

The apple turns into different shapes rapidly.

Herb: *watches amazed*

The apple finally exploded.

Herb: *ducks* AHH! *pokes back up*

The apple has shaped into a small red bird.

Apple bird: Awk!

Herb: Whoa. *reaches flipper out* come here...

Apple Bird: *recoils away*

Herb: I'm not going to hurt you...

Apple Bird: *hops in his flipper*

Herb: *runs out of his room* Guys!

Tux: *turns away from playing chess with Nami*

Nami: *turns*

Krystal: *turns from spell books*

Ninja: *turns from the table*

Nami: Nerd invention?

Herb: *offended gasp* *Glares, holding the bird close to him* This is not an it! This is a her!

Nami: *face flipper* Are you getting dumber? Or is it just me?

Herb: Think what you want Nami! She is a figure of beautiful science!

Ninja: You've gone insane... More than usual.

Apple Bird: *stares at the apple in Ninja's flipper*

Tux: You do realize someone almost dies when you bring something out of your lab right?

Herb: *scoff* oh please, she wouldn't hurt a fly!

Apple bird: AWK! *flies at Ninja*

Ninja: EEEE! *runs away*

Nami: Well, unfortunately for us, Ninja ain't a fly.

Krystal: She can't fly that's for sure!

Tux: Will you two cut it out!

Krystal: Sorry...

Herb: *running after the bird* Come here Miss Rose!

Nami: MISS Rose?

Rose: AWK!

Ninja: AHHH! HELP!

Herb: It's her name gezz!

Ninja: Well... Get HER away from me!

Herb: I'm trying!

Nami: *gets out a hammer* Do I have to do everything?

Herb: *squeals and grabs Rose* We are not hurting my Rosy!

Ninja: *face Flipper* Rosy?

Herb: *glares* Yes, got a problem with that?

Ninja: Yes. Yes I do.

Herb: Too bad! *walks away, to his lab closet* *sets Rose on his desk* Why is everyone so insensitive? You wouldn't hurt a fly! *pats Rose's head*

Rose: *chirps happily*

Suddenly the lab goes dark.

Herb: What the-! Turn the lights back on! *gets whacked upsides the head* Ow! *passes out* *opens eyes* *strapped to a chair* *looks forward* What's the big idea Ninja?!

Ninja: *pokes his chest* Don't you think you're going insane? A bird like that is dangerous.

Herb: First of all, she's a girl. Second of all, address her as Rose!

Nami: Does he have an off button?

Krystal: *pokes into the room* I don't think so.

Tux: *turns around* Kry! I told you to stay out! Let the grownups talk!

Krystal: *walks away mumbling* I am a grown up!

Ninja: *sighs* Moving on to your-

Herb: *glare*

Ninja: *groans* Rose... She attacked me for a first.

Herb: Hmm... Well, if you would kindly untie me, I could try to figure that out.

Ninja: *thinks about it* ...Fine. Nami.

Nami: *pulls the ropes off*

Herb: Oww! *falls out of the chair* You taped the rope?!

Tux: Nami thought that would be funny.

Nami: And it was!

Herb: *glare* *walks up to his desk* Where's Rose?

Tux: *points up*

Herb: *looks up* Whoa... She's hanging like a-

Nami: Bat!

Herb: I was going to say an apple hanging from a tree.

Ninja: She does look like an apple

Nami: No eating Rose, ok Ninja?

Ninja: I'm not a meat eater Nami!

Herb: Ok... *goes over to his computer* Let's see, I put a serum into an apple...

Tux: Why would you do that?!

Herb: To figure out Ninja's love for apples!

Ninja: my mom was a human.

Herb: Taste buds don't run through the family. Anyway, the apple shifted into shapes until it became this bird.

Ninja: So?

Herb: By jove! You were holding an apple! And eating it!

Nami: We aren't following you.

Herb: Rose used to be an apple.

Nami, Tux and Ninja blink.

Herb: *face flipper* She was offended because you were eating an apple and she used to be a fruit!

Nami: I knew that!

Ninja: *rolls eyes* Of course you did...

Tux: why is Rose up there though?

Herb: technically... I don't know actually. Come on Rosy!

Rose: *spreads out wings and looks down with red eyes*

Herb: Oh-

Nami: Good-

Ninja and Tux: Glory!

Tux: Herb, is that supposed to happen?

Herb: W-Well... NO!

Nami: *gets out hammer*Nothing beats the hammer!

Rose: *breathes fire*

Hammer burns to ashes.

Nami: ... *folds flippers against her chest* Well. I spoke too early.

Herb: The term is 'too soon'.

Nami: Whatever. *turns to Ninja* What should we do fearless leader?

Ninja: I'm not fearless! I got fears! *points flipper out dramatically* Herb, options!

Herb: That's it, no more military programs for you.

Ninja: Just give me some options!

Herb: I don't have any!

Nami: Nice knowing you life.

Krystal and Nick walk in.

Nick: Hi guys! I guess I fell asleep on accident...

Krystal: *walks up* *screams* A Bat!

Nick: It's a bird!

Krystal: No way! It's Rose! Come here you bird!

Rose: *hisses* *flies at Krystal*

Krystal: *screams* Presthop! No! Kaloom! No! Return state you must go! *red light shoots from her flipper*

Rose: Awk! *turns into a Apple and falls to the ground*

Nami: ... WHAT?! My naive sister... Beat... A.. Evil... BIRD?!

Ninja: Calm down Nami...

Nami: *screams*

Herb: Poor Nami... *laughs*

Screen focuses on Apple.

Apple: *glows bright red*

**I SWEAR; I need to revise this but IDK what to revise. **


	2. Wrong Turn

Ninja: *outside, standing on the deck* *breathes out* Ah, I love the smell of salty water air in the morning.

?: *Paws hit on the deck* Hey you!

Ninja: *turns around* *surprised face*

Who's crazy? Who's crazy?

It's the crazy 6! It's the crazy 6!

Ninja! (Crazy 6)

Nami! (Crazy 6)

Herb! (crazy 6)

Nick! (crazy 6)

Tux! (Crazy 6)

And Krystal!

They are the crazy 6!

T.H.E. C.R.A.Z.Y 6!

Ninja: Uh, may I help you?

?: Yes, the name is Chase, and there is a monster fish beneath these waters.

Ninja: *stares at the small fish in the water* Are you sure?

Chase: Positive.

Ninja: Alright, I'll help. For the future of baby fish! *points flipper out dramatically* *back ground shatters* How are we going to save the fish?

Chase: With a special weapon I made, it'll blast the monster and the fish will continue their daily life.

Ninja: that sounds very promising.

Scene changes to the main room in the house.

Krystal: Hey Tux! Have you seen Ninja?

Tux: *playing a video game* Nope.

Krystal: *sighs* NINJA! Where are you!

Herb: *walks in* Guys, I have some bad news and good news.

Krystal: *gasp* Did Ninja drown?

Herb: *face flipper* No… The good news is that we have a villain to track so no boring routine today!

Nami: Yes!

Tux: Dang it…

Herb: The bad news is that we don't know what the villain's target is.

Nick: *drinking a juice box* What does the villain look like?

Herb: Well he's a wolf with brown fur and brown eyes.

Krystal: *looking out the window* You mean the one that's with Ninja?

Herb: Yes. *double takes* wait… WITH Ninja?! *races by the window* What is she doing over there?!

Krystal: Aiming a cannon at the water, obviously.

Tux: *runs over* But those are only used for killing things.

Herb: What makes you think that?

Tux: The writing that says; The water killer.

Nami: *walks over* That's a lame name for an invention.

Herb: Guys! What really matters is why Ninja is with THAT wolf!

Nick: *speeds over* Maybe he brainwashed her to be on his side.

Herb: You watch too many TV shows. She wasn't brainwashed.

Krystal: Or maybe he said there was a monster fish trying to eat the other fishes but there really isn't and Ninja believed him so they're using that Water Killer to make it so the water will be polluted.

Nami, Tux, Nick, Herb: *stares at Krystal*

Krystal: What?

Herb: Surprisingly I think that's very accurate.

Tux: But how are we going to convince her?

Krystal: Why don't we just tell her? *opens window* HEYYY NINJAA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

Ninja: *says something inaudible to Chase then runs in the building* What is it Kry?

Krystal: that guy is trying to pollute the ocean!

Ninja: But he said it was to save the fishes.

Herb: Well you can't believe everything someone says.

Nami: And since when do you save fish with a water killer?

Ninja: Water killer?

Herb: Yes, that's the name of his cannon.

Ninja: *in thought* Well-

Nick: Plus this guy is a villain that we're supposed to be tracking!

Ninja: A villain?! *cracks flippers together* Lets go kick some wolf butt then! *runs outside with everyone following her*

Chase: What took you so long Ninja?

Ninja: *wind is whipping around* The real question is, how long did you think you could fool me? *glaring*

Krystal: You're not killing these fish, MR. WATER HATER!

Chase: *runs to his invention*

Nami: Wow. This guy is a coward.

Ninja: Get him!

Ninja, Tux, Nami, Krystal, Herb and Nick: *tackles Chase to the ground*

Chase: *grunts then shakes them off* You can't stop me!

Ninja: *looks at the water then Chase* Think again Chase. *tackles Chase into the water*

Krystal and Herb: NINJA!

Ninja: *kicking Chase underwater* Hate fish? Well this one you'll really hate. *swims up quickly*

Chase: *questionable grunt* *sees a shark swimming toward him* *gurgle scream* *swims away from the shark*

Ninja: *jumps out of the water* I'm never doing that again… NEVER.

Nami: Right, fearless leader. *smirks*

Ninja: What have I told you about calling me fearless!

Everyone laughs, walking back to the house while a pair of red eyes watches them from a tree.


	3. Switch

Scene starts with Herb grabbing machine parts

Herb: This goes here… And this…-

A black explosion fills the room

Who's crazy? Who's crazy?

It's the crazy 6! It's the crazy 6!

Ninja! (Crazy 6)

Nami! (Crazy 6)

Herb! (crazy 6)

Nick! (crazy 6)

Tux! (Crazy 6)

And Krystal!

They are the crazy 6!

T.h.e. C.R.A.Z.Y 6!

Herb: Ugh, my head hurts…

Krystal: did one of your inventions fail?

Herb: Whoa, how did you know Kry…? Why do you look like Tux suddenly?

Krystal: Me? You should look at you!

Herb: *grabs a mirror* GHA! I'm in Ninja's body!

Ninja: Well get out of my body!

Herb: Not until you get out of mine!

Ninja: But I don't know how!

Nami: Everyone shut up!

Herb: You look so weird in Nick's body…

Nick: I don't like this thing on my head!

Nami: Don't insult my scar!

Krystal: everyone calm down!

Tux: What Krystal said!

Nami: Don't you know any magic to cure us Krystal?

Krystal: as long I'm in Tux's body, I can't.

Tux: Nobody look at me. I don't even know how to do spells.

Herb: Besides, magic isn't the answer! Science did this, it can undo this.

Ninja: Then do some science!

Herb: I'll try so keep your flippers crossed.

Krystal: But we're penguins! We can't cross our flippers!

Herb: *rolls his eyes then runs into his lab* Um guys? I think I have a theory why the invention failed.

Ninja: *opens Herb's closet door* And why is… *wide eyed* that.

Nick: *peeks in* Wha?

Nami: Is

Tux: She

Krystal: Doing here? I thought she was an apple to be honest.

Herb: Exactly. What are you doing here?

Ninja: And why is she a hawk now?

Rose: *flies in Ninja's face* Apple bird! Get it right!

Tux: Wait, wait. You talk?

Rose: thanks to miss magic here.

Krystal: *looks both ways* Why is everyone staring at me for?

Nami: Haven't your parents ever taught you not became villain bird spells?!

Krystal: We're from the same family!

Rose: That was also very cold you Herb.

Herb: *glaring* What are you talking about?

Rose: *flying around Herb* I trusted you and YOU abandoned me. For these heartless freaks!

Krystal: *sniff* I can't believe she called me heartless…

Nami: HEY! Nobody makes my sister cry except for me! *launches at Rose*

Rose: *breathes fire*

Nami: *falls to the ground covered in soot* Well played Bird…

Ninja: What are you doing here anyway?

Rose: To teach you all a lesson! So I messed with the wires in Herb's machine.

Herb: *was sneaking to his invention*

Tux: You won't get away with this!

Rose: I already have you fool!

Ninja: *tackles Rose* Oh no you won't!

Rose: *knocks Ninja off then pins her down by grasping her neck* Don't child play with me!

Herb: think again Rose! *plugs in the last wire*

Everyone: *returns to their bodies*

Ninja: And I'm by the machine…

Herb: Sorry old friend. *kicks Rose off him*

Rose: *grunts*

Nami: I know how to take care of this rebel bird!

Scene changes to outside of the house

Nami: *is holding Rose by her tail feathers*

Tux: Ready Nami?

Nami: Ready! *swings Rose around rapidly*

Tux: And…. FIRE!

Nami: *lets Rose go*

Rose: AHHH! *gets sent flying far away*

Ninja: We need to get security cameras or something.

Herb: No we don't!

Ninja: Yes we do! You just don't want me spying on you for _THAT_.

Herb: You take that back!

Krystal: They're seriously arguing again?

Tux: Yep, forever and always.

Screen fades out


End file.
